User blog:MermaidatHeart/Skylar Moon- Short Story
Aelia Bliss. Girlfriend of the time-traveling guy, and the most idiotic camper in the world. I could make a list of the reasons I hate her, but my biggest reason is this. She is the cousin of the person who betrayed me and broke my heart. Matthew Sebastian Bliss. ---- About 3 years ago, I lived in Miami, I was a huge tomboy. My hair was straight and I always wore sweats, and yes, I had glasses, but I don’t wear them anymore. Ever. I had this big group of friends, and we talked a lot about...anything. Now that I'm older, I realize I had nothing in common with them, except for sports. There was Sean, Miranda, Jazz, Chirstine, Coby, me, and Matt. Okay, I once got mad at Coby and lost my temper, but we made up. Jazz stuck through me no matter what, and Miranda always wore weird socks. Sean, Christine, and Matt were best friends, and they called themselves "The Golden Trio". Yeah, right. I....had feelings for Matt. He was hot, and I wanted us to be a thing, like Jenny and Zac. He actually used to be really awesome, until he made the basketball team. Then, he and I argued all the time, he just turned on me. One day, we all sat down at the Cafeteria, same as usual. Only, things were different. Really ''different. I can't remember everything, but Jazz had tried out for the girls' basketball team. This made Matt upset, because he didn't want anyone besisdes him, Sean, and Christine to be on it. Jazz then said she was going to leave this school. I couldn't have that happen, she was my best friend. So I yelled at him, and the words are still crystal clear in my mind: "Matt, you ''jerk! How dare you make Jazz leave!" Matt then acted innoccent, as if someone else had made her upset. Then he added: "But, since you're blaming me, enjoy not being my friend anymore." So you know what I said? "Fine." You know what happened next?'' He turned everyone on me. Everyone.'' Suddenly, I was the bad guy. It looked to them that Jazz had been complaining about something stupid, and threatened to leave, and then I blamed it on him. But that was wrong. ---- Listen, I don't like to talk talking about it. So don't bring it up. (OOC: I mean it,'' don't.) After that, I grew tough. I thought, 'If they're going to treat me like that, so will I. I even did it to people that weren't part of that. But I especially did it to ''her. ---- That was exactly three years ago. And now, as I leaned across the gate to Camp Jupiter, I saw Aelia's face, and thought of Matt. She was just as bad as him. I muttered: "'''''Creep." Because that was what she was. She heard me. "Skylar, shut up! You don't know what real pain is!" That ticked me off. Really ticked off. "No, you're wrong. You don't know what real pain is." "My mom died today because she served in the war." Aelia shot back. "How do I not?" "Because, your mom didn't die serving in the war." A third voice replied. Oh, great, time-traveling guy. Nope, it was worse than that. It was him. Aelia didn't recognize the voice, but I'' did. "MATT BLISS!!! WHAT DO YOU NEED!!!" "Nothing, really." His voice replied calmly. "Just wanted to say, my name isn't Matt. And one more thing." This last part was the worst: "I killed her.''" ---- Sorry, this is awful. It's the sequel of this. :T Category:Blog posts